


Accepting the Inevitable

by fvalconbridge



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Happy New Year 2010 :), M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its New Year. Misaki and Usagi are dragged to a boring company party much to their dismay. Misaki learns how much fun he can have spending time with Usagi-san and learns to accept the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting the Inevitable

Misaki shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he always felt really out of place at these functions. The publishing company that Akihiko worked for was holding a New Year celebration, the man had been uninterested; his invitation buried under the many manuscripts that were littered around his apartment. He had asked Misaki if he wanted to go and he had said no strait away, he knew that Usagi hated that type of thing.

“So, Misaki, do you normally celebrate the New Year?” Usagi-san asked him, a cigarette dangling from his lips. The man was seated on the kitchen sideboard receiving a disapproving look from Misaki. The boy was trying to make dinner and he was taking up the work space.

“What type of question is that? You baka!” He frowned, everybody celebrated New Year, stupid Usagi-san. “And get off the counter! Are you a child?” He shouted, waving his knife at him in warning, frustration radiating from him in big purple waves. It was a silly question considering at the current time the living area was covered in Usagi’s toys because he was re-carpeting upstairs. The train set that was now running around the edges of the room conveniently passed as Misaki spoke giving a small ‘choo choo’ as it went by. Misaki collapsed on the floor in irritation.

Usagi grinned. “I was just asking, I have finished my manuscript now and I feel like being outdoors. I’ve been cramped up in here for days.” Misaki chose not to reply but lifted his head off the floor and stared pointedly outside through one of the obscenely large windows, rain was hammering against the windows, thunder and lightning giving a ‘BANG’, ‘FLASH’.

Misaki climbed back to his feet to continue cutting the vegetables, a frown still on his face. “You’re not normal, Usagi-san.” He glanced up at Usagi again who was now swinging his legs. “I thought I told you to get off the counter!” He screamed, waving his knife again.

“Make me.”

Misaki slammed his knife down and marched over to the older man grabbing him by the shoulders. He realised his mistake too late when Usami slid off the counter and suddenly wrapped his arms around him tightly. It was a trap! That pervert, Usagi!  Misaki flailed his limbs madly trying to get away as kisses were planted all over his resisting face.

“USAGI-SAN! GET OFF!”

It was just then that Aikawa-san burst through the door practically sparkling in excitement, both men froze. The train ‘choo choo’ed’ as it passed Aikawa’s pink shoes. Completely unfazed by the strange situation the woman skipped over to Usami with a huge smile on her face.

“Are you ready to go?” She said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

*Blank Stares*

“Go where?” Usagi questioned, still holding a struggling Misaki in place easily, unaffected by his frantic pushing and wiggling. Her angelic face morphed into something demon-like, she screamed reining them in terror. Misaki gulped and slipped to the floor as Usagi’s grip loosened.

So this is where he found himself after two hours of Usagi-san and Aikawa arguing. (“Usagi-san, I will drag you there by your ears! I have no date, you HAVE to go!”, “Negative, if I were to go I would have Misaki by my side, not you, harpy woman.”)

They were driven there together and it seemed that they were going a long way, they were over an hour in the limousine which Aikawa had chosen to take, no doubt because she could drink. She wanted to take advantage because the company was paying for everything, so in her eyes it was free champagne! 

They arrived at some fancy hotel somewhere; Misaki was uninterested and hadn’t even looked at the sign at the front of the large white building. He looked around the room they were led into, it was impressive, a warm glow bathed the room and the atmosphere was casually relaxed. But Misaki did not feel casual or relaxed, he was wearing the suit Usagi-san had bought him when they went on their first date, which he was scared he would ruin. Thinking about suits, he had to admit that Usagi looked very charming tonight. He was wearing the Yohji Yamamoto suit that he had bought a few weeks ago when Misaki had casually looked at it.

 “Ha, Usagi-san, that suit is like something you would wear, it’s really nice!” He mentioned as they were walking through one of the many designer stores Akihiko visited weekly. He snarled when he had looked at the tag in curiosity, how did people afford these things? “Ha, shame about the prices here, hey, Usagi-san.”

He had turned around to find that the man was nowhere to be seen. He blinked in confusion, he had just been right there! A second later the man appeared dressed in the suit and leaning seductively towards Misaki.

“Do you like it?” He asked, his voice sent shivers over the boy. Misaki’s jaw dropped and his face had turned bright red, he shook it off quickly.

“Ahem, I mean, it suits you.” The smile on Usagi’s face had made Misaki’s day even though he hadn’t let the man know that. He was glad that he had chose it now, he looked one of the best dressed in the room and was proud to be by his side. Eh? What was he thinking? That stupid Usagi-san had brainwashed him! He shook his head in denial and went back to sulking.

He didn’t know anybody at the party apart from Aikawa-san, Usagi-san and his editor Ryūichirō and his assistantAsahina. About 200 people were there and Usami and Misaki were sat at a long table that seated about 50 people just about to be served what Akihiko had ordered for them. (Misaki had not recognised ANYTHING on the menu)

Misaki stared at the cutlery around his plate, all 10 pieces of them; he tried not to panic as his meal was served. He felt a slight nudge on his knee and he turned to tell Usagi-san off but the man wasn’t even looking at him, he simply picked up his cutlery and held them in both hands for a few seconds then started eating. Misaki blushed; he had done that on purpose. The older man annoyed him to no end but sometimes he did things like that and it made Misaki have weird feelings in his stomach.

Time dragged for Misaki, Usagi-san had put on his I’m-a-polite-and-famous-author act and seemed to fit right in with everybody. Maybe he really was enjoying himself; it was so hard to tell sometimes. The boy stared at the glass of wine in front of him and reached for it, it might make the time go faster he thought with a cackle inside his head. Before the glass had even reached his lips Usagi-san had plucked it out of his hand and made it look like Misaki was passing it to him, the boy scowled.

Just as Misaki felt things couldn’t get any worse, Aikawa in her drunken state set her dress sleeve on fire on a candle and everyone went rushing to her, trying to get the woman to stop running around in circles was proving difficult. His eyes widened and he went to go help but as he stood he was tugged backwards and pulled under the table, he landed in an awkward position and groaned. A thin finger was pressed against his lips. He was just about to yell until he saw the serious expression on Usagi-san’s face.

“What do you say, should we go? I know you’re not having fun.” The finger was removed and Misaki sat up straight crossing his legs. Both men spoke secretively under the table ignoring the screaming and sound of things smashing in the background, a brief flash of fire was visible from where they were sitting every now and then.

Misaki looked at his hands in his lap, avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t want to be any trouble, it’s fine, Usagi-san!” He said, trying to reassure the older man. “I’m really having fun!” He gave a big fake smile, the word ‘LYING’ was practically flashing above his head in the form of a bright yellow neon sign. “Haha,” He laughed nervously, and then he sighed.

Akihiko appreciated that Misaki was willing to stay even though he was really bored and he knew he was doing that for him. The least he could do was get them both out of here as soon as opportunity arouse, he had be waiting for this all night and that is what had happened now. Without further word he gestured to the end of the table with a nod of his head. The two crawled to the end Misaki scowling at the strange things that were under the table including a teddy bear that must belong to one of the many children that were bought here with their parents. Misaki had to drag Usagi away from it without trying to cause a scene, “No, Usagi-san, you don’t need to pet it!”

Once out from under the table Misaki grabbed Usagi-san by his wrist and dragged him out surprising the man, but pleasing him at the same time. The two laughed as they ran outside and into the rain, they both looked up shocked as they had forgotten about the bad weather. Misaki was just about to complain until he saw that Usagi-san’s face was lit up with joy and he was holding his hands up trying to catch the rain as it fell. He is such a child, Misaki thought. But he looked happy.

“Where shall we go, Usagi-san?” Misaki couldn’t keep the smile off his face at his boyfriend’s expression, he liked seeing him happy.

The man dropped his hands down from the sky, wrapping one of his arms around the small boy. He thought for a moment, “I think there will be a firework display for the countdown, we should be able to see it from the beach. You like beaches, you told me before.” Misaki nodded and so the two of them walked to the beach, Misaki not noticing the man’s arm was still wrapped around him.

It was strange walking on the damp sand, both had never been to the beach when it was raining and the two left the only trail of footprints across it. They sat on a rock together and stared at the sea, the sounds were soothing.

“I didn’t think I would but I’m having fun, thank you, Usagi-san.” Misaki muttered.

“Are you saying I’m not fun to be around?” Usagi smiled, and Misaki blushed and shook his head ‘no’ frantically. “I’m joking, Misaki,” He said kindly.

The rain had reduced to a light drizzle as they sat in a comfortable silence. As Usagi’s large hands held his small ones, Misaki’s heart felt like it was going to burst. He sighed, it was inevitable, and he was going to have to accept it one day. Usagi had been so nice to him today, pulling him out the party, sitting with him on the beach... He did what he would have previously thought would have been unthinkable. He gently slipped one hand away from Usagi-sans warm embrace. The man was staring out at the sea oblivious to what his lover was planning until he felt a trembling hand turn his face. His mouth went dry and his breath caught as Misaki leant up and pressed his lips to his. They held the sweet kiss for a long time and only pulled away because they heard and saw explosions of sound and colour erupt into the sky. They both smiled.

“Happy New Year, Misaki.” The boy answered by pulling him back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
